Why?
by crazy and random child
Summary: Italy and Romano are on the way to the meeting but what happens when they get stop by 2 very strong men? What will Spain and Germany do? Who were the 2 men and what dd they want? continue reading and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Why?

Crazy and random child (craze/ crazy): do not own Hetalia

Why? That was the only word running through my head. Why us? What have we done to deserve this? We go to church! We're role models for other nations! Is it because we are in love with other men? Still that's no reason to punish us so badly! Just please let this be a dream. At the very least let them know we love them. Thankfully they would know after we're dead. I just know they don't return are feelings. How could people like Spain fall for someone like me? I'm sad to say it but I'm pretty sure Feli feels the same way about Germany. I have no idea how I would deal with rejection. Wait! No! I can't pass out. I need to stop the bleeding on Italy! We can't die! Italy and I….are…..going…to….live!

Spain/ Antonio's P.O.V.

I can't get my little tomate out of my head. How could someone like Romano even be possible without out being sent from heaven. Awwwwww my sweet little tomate. I can just imagine kissing though sweet lips – No bad Antonio. You know you have to wait till after the meeting to ask him out. Imagine how embarrassed he would be. What if he rejected you in front of everyone!

"What is your take on the problem?"

"What?"

"I asked where do you think my Italy and your tomate are!"

"I have no idea. They never are late to a meeting heck it is their pride and joy to be representatives of Italy." I said. Worry started to show on my face as did Germany's. We looked at each other once then asked to be excused we were off to find the ones we loved.

An hour later

We've searched nearly the whole city! We need to start looking outside the city. Maybe they went home? I start to make my way back to the area the other nations and I said would be are meeting place when I saw in one of the alley ways what looked like two bodies. As I get closer I realize that they are Italy and my sweet little tomate. I hurly call Germany to my side and in 10 seconds flat we are rushing them to the hospital shirtless. From the looks of it they were most likely raped by a pair of men. Briefly I look down at the one who owns my heart. It's taking all I have not to run back and beat the living heck out of the lowlife who did this. Out of nowhere I hear Germany start to talk to me while trying to restrain a growl.

"Calm down Spain they will get what they deserve soon enough. For the moment we have to focus on Italy and Romano. They need us more." I slowly try to calm down. Not working at all. All I want is bloodshed and vengeance. Thankfully we arrive at the hospital. When Italy and Romano are taken out of our arms we run over to the meeting place. I must say Germany and my training have never been put to better use. All the other nations turn to us asking a bunch of questions. Germany and I quickly silence them.

"Calm down now we have found Italy and Romano. They have lost a lot of blood. So we rushed them to the hospital after we covered them up. We do not know what kind of condition they are in. Right now Germany and I have to run back to the hotel and grab another shirt. We'll meet up with you guys at the hospital where we will answer any question. I will inform all the other of what has happened. They will most likely meet us there. The hospital is mercy. It's just about half a mile from here." Germany and I said. Everyone seemed to understand so we took off. Once everything was done we entered the hospital to see every single nation in the waiting room. It seemed they had opened up the room so they are in stable condition. Thank god! But from the tears coming from the nations eyes they were not very well. Once everyone noticed Germany and I they started yelling question at us about the injured Italy and Romano. We covered are ears because the sound was too loud. Then Germany decided to take things into his own hands.

P.O.V. Germany/ Ludwig

"Shut up!" I yelled. I did not need this. My feil was in a hospital bed and knocked out. I was mad as all get out. Everyone had known about my crush on Feil since I was H.R.E so they should know I'm not a force to be messed with at this moment.

"Ok now raise your hand and no blurting." I said trying to stay calm with the other nations. Like a bunch of little kids they raised their hands waiting to be called on. America was the first to be chosen.

"Where did you find them?" He asked.

"We found them in an alley way bleeding out. From the looks of it Romano was the last one to pass out trying to stop the bleeding on his brother." My throat tightened. The image of my poor Italy being hurt was more then I could handle. My emotions were going crazy. Guilt, sadness, anger, confusion, and so much more. England was the second to go.

"What in the bloody hell happened?" England shouted. You could tell all the nations became really close with each other so when one was hurt everyone was hurt + angry but with two they were livid.

"We do not know." Then we saw Russia, France, and Switzerland step out of Romano's hospital room. They did not look to happy, I would even say they looked worried. What happened?

"I can't believe they shoved us out!" exclaimed Switzerland. Everyone shut up to listen to what they were going to say.

"But that's not what the question is. The true question is why he woke up screaming." Said Russia.

"What!" everyone shouted. Spain and I turned when they heard are names called by a nurse asking for our help. The nations almost shoved us into the nurse. Once they arrived at the door they could hear Feli shouting through the door.

"At this moment we are outside Italy's room. He had called for people in Italian, German, and English. He has called for his brother using all three names along with Ludwig and Germany. Do you know who Ludwig is?" spoke the nurse.

"Yes Ludwig is my name. Could I go in?" I asked the nurse. She gave a simple nod of her head and opened the door. When I entered Feil was screaming and thrashing around. You could tell from the look in his eyes he was in a flash back. Without a second thought I rushed over to my longtime crush and started to talk to him. He started to calm down once he heard my voice. Once he fully calmed down he clung to me like his life depended on it. My love was shaking. I'll kill him! I will kill the one who made my sweet, kind, care free, and loving Italy into somebody that is scared of everything.

Spain/Antonio's P.O.V.

The nurse and I stood outside the door until the crying stopped. She turned to me after we arrived in the recovery area.

"Ok Romano seems Ok at this moment but they had to put him under to stop the screaming because we have patients that are very easy to set off. He has called for people in Italian, Spanish, and English. Also he has called out for his brother along with the names, Antonio, and Spain. But let me guess your Antonio?" she asked.

"Yes I'm Antonio" I responded. With a great she unlocked the door. I felt my anger build up just as I felt like I was going to explode I heard a moan come out of Lovino. Dang it he's waking up! I thought.


	2. let the romance begin

Craze: Hi guys back with chapter two! I hope you enjoy.

Lovino: Oh and just to get this straight this idiot does not own this

Craze: Hey be I'm not an idiot!

Lovino: sure, sure just keep believing that.

Spain/Antonio P.O.V.

His eyes did not open? Wait what time was this stuff going to wear off? I need to find that nurse! But what if he wakes up while I'm gone? I don't think anything like that will happen. Well ya but we thought the same thing about him getting raped by a group of men too! True, true. Ok forget fighting with yourself Antonio just go! And with that I was off to find the nurse.

About 20 minutes later

Finally found her

"Excuse me! It's me the one who you let into Romano Vargas's room. I have a question."

"Yes and what would that be?" she asked.

"I was wondering how long Romano's going to be out?"

"Oh, he should have already waked up by now. He just needed more sleep then anyone thought." With a smile she walked off. After getting my answer I rushed back to Romano's room. Once I saw him I was instantly by his side. He was thrashing but was still asleep. He mumbled something that sounded like his brother, Germany, and my name. Hmmmmmm I wonder what's going on in his dream?

S. Italy/ Romano/ Lovino P.O.V.

Where the heck did those guys come from? I remember passing out and now I'm here. Wait, they are the guys that raped Italy and me. One of them is holding Feli down! With a growl the other one noticed me.

"Good the other one is here. I've always wanted to know why such countries like Germany and Spain would even look at you. I understand now. So come over here like a good little nation." He reached out for me. I pulled away and ran around to my younger brother. That's when I noticed that Feli was naked. Hugging him closer I shrugged off my jacket and put it around him. Grabbing my brother and pulling him up by his arm. After making sure he can stand and walk I made North Italy stand behind me as I started to take on the two men. Somehow one of them got passes me and grabbed Italy. I turned around to see Italy with a knife at his throat, and then realizing that there was nothing I could do I surrender. With the most sickening smirk any of them had ever seen the 'boss' of the two moved to the other side of me. "Now then, there is no need for violence right Romano? Ya know I would hate for your brother to have an unfortunate accident." The smirk was still plastered on his face as I put my fists down. Seeing this as my surrender he commanded his lackey to lower the knife. My tense body relaxed slightly to see my brothers throat let go from the knife's grip. Then he suddenly cried out and it hit me. T-T-That man! He was doing it again. I tried to yell at him to stop. Just as I took a breath and go into a running position I felt someone cover my mouth and hold me by the stomach. Then I realized that it was that sick-o that nearly gave the commanded to kill my brother. My body went rigid as he whispered in my ear. He made a sudden movement and the pain was unbearable. I thought I was going to die. Near the entrance of the alley I saw two figures start to walk in. It was Spain and Germany! I called for Spain as Italy called for Germany. I looked at Spain's face and all I saw was disgust. They both turned around but not without saying something that broke my heart.

"Wow, who would have thought that Italy was that weak? Ha! Then they actually thought that we would actually help them. So it just goes to show that the country Italy is not smart or street smart. I wonder why people respect you. You do not deserve to represent a country." Spain spat. I feel like someone ripped out my beating heart and shattered it then threw the rest in my face. Without another thought they turned away. Once the other men were done they pulled out and let us drop. With the little strength I had left I cradled over to Feli. Once I reached him I collapsed. Soon I found darkness.

An hour later

I wake up to a bright light then it all comes flooding back to me. I look over and see Spain laying in a chair with his hand in mine. I pull my hand out of his. Why did he come back? He said he pretty much hated me. Remembering his words brought tears to my eyes and felt them going down my cheeks.

Spain/Antonio P.O.V.

I woke to the feeling of something moving in my hand. I kept my eyes closed but peaked just a little to see Romano crying. My Romano crying! I opened my eyes fully just to see more tears running down his face. Quickly I picked him up and sat him in my lap. He instantly stiffened. Romano scrambled to get out of my arms but I would not allow it. Not after what happened to him.

"Get off me!" he whispered. I had never seen him so broken.

"Why did you even come here? You hate me don't you?" I was shocked by the statement. Where would he get that idea?

"Why would I hate you?" I whisper in his ear.

"How do I know? You just left. They were doing things to us and you and Germany just left us but not without insulting me!" He yelled. I felt him breakdown in my arms. Quickly I whispered back.

"My sweet, sweet Romano. You were just dreaming Germany and I found both of you and took you here. There is no need to cry." I felt his hands grip my shirt hard. Slowly he raised his head and looked into my eyes.

N. Italy/ Feliciano P.O.V.

When Germany calmed me down was when I realized I had been in a flash back of 'the incident' as I had dubbed it. My body was numb. Even Germany holding me could not take away this feeling. I looked up at Germany's face and saw nothing but anger. The anger is at me I just know it. I let out a little whimper which Germany heard. As he looked down I noticed that his expression softened. For a single moment are eyes met. Without a thought Germany leaned in and kissed me. That's when everything broke loose

Romano/ S. Italy/ Lovino P.O.V

"I love you Antonio."

"I love you too Lovino. Will you go out with me?" He asked. I nodded my head in a yes. A grin broke out on Spain's face. My face smirked right back. But the romantic mood ended when the nurse walked in.


End file.
